


Non è coraggio se non hai paura

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, Fear, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Self-Esteem Issues, The Sorting Hat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hai paura, vero Neville?Ne hai sempre avuta, quando sentivi i mormorii sommessi, quando coglievi nell’aria la parola ‘Magonò’, e vedevi i tuoi timori materializzarsi.





	Non è coraggio se non hai paura

Non è Coraggio se non hai Paura

_Non è coraggio se non hai paura._

Te l’ha detto la nonna, ricordi Neville?

Ricordi il suo volto arcigno, il suo sospiro.

Ha chiuso gli occhi, e tu sei certo che abbia rivisto nella mente il giorno in cui aveva accompagnato tuo padre a Diagon Alley, per comprargli tutto il necessario per Hogwarts.

Non pensava che l’avrebbe fatto di nuovo, lo sai.

Era convinta che, qualora avesse avuto dei nipoti, il figlio e la nuora l’avrebbero portato al Ghirigoro, da Madama McClan.

E invece era toccato a lei, troppo vecchia e stanca.

_Non è coraggio se non hai paura._

Hai paura, vero Neville?

Ne hai sempre avuta, quando sentivi i mormorii sommessi, quando coglievi nell’aria la parola ‘Magonò’, e vedevi i tuoi timori materializzarsi.

Hai visto per anni i tuoi genitori distesi in un letto d’ospedale per il troppo coraggio, per le decisioni che avevano preso, per l’onore che avevano mantenuto vivo, mentre loro erano vivi a metà.

Adesso quell’onore pesa sulle tue spalle, e lo sai.

Nella tasca della tua veste, già disordinata, la bacchetta di Frank Paciock pesa terribilmente, come un continuo monito per quello che gli altri si aspettano da te.

Sai di dover fare del tuo meglio per non deluderli, e odi a morte questo senso di responsabilità.

Ogni tanto, ti domandi che senso abbia.

Non lo sapranno mai. Continueranno a fissare un punto nel vuoto, persi nella desolazione della loro mente, violata a massacrata.

_Non è coraggio se non hai paura._

E tu scoppi di paura, Neville.

I pensieri corrono a velocità spasmodica mentre la professoressa McGranitt vi elenca, uno per uno, mentre ragazzini con più felicità della tua sui loro volti raggiungono i tavoli delle rispettive case, mentre osservi quel vecchio cappello decidere delle loro sorti, conscio che fra poco toccherà a te.

Senti la paura, Neville. Ma ancora non trovi il luogo dove si nasconde il tuo coraggio, quello che sei sempre più convinto di non possedere.

Avere lo stesso sangue, spesso non significa niente.

E tu guardi di sottecchi il tavolo all’estrema sinistra della Sala Grande, i ghigni dei Serpeverde che vi fissano come se foste carne da macello.

“Paciock, Neville” senti la voce stentorea della professoressa, e ti avvicini a quello sgabello, come un condannato a morte si dirige verso il patibolo.

Ti siedi, tremante come un bambino di fronte ai propri fantasmi, e accogli con riluttanza la stoffa semi-lacera che ti si posa sulla testa.

Quando inizia a parlare, in un mormorio che puoi udire solo tu, sussulti.

“Paciock... ricordo tuo padre, sì...” parlava, e tu stringevi i denti, tenevi chiusi gli occhi, sperando che facesse in fretta.

_Non è coraggio se non hai paura._

Hai paura. Una paura che non hai dimostrato alla nonna per pudore, per l’incessante voglia di non deluderla, per un senso di disagio che accompagna ogni tuo passo, ma che vive con te da sempre.

“Beh, direi che non sarebbe una cattiva idea mandarti a...”

Trattieni il fiato, non respiri, come se avessi dimenticato come si faccia.

“ _Grifondoro!_ ”

Sorridi.

Sorridi davvero, per la prima volta da quando hai messo piede nel castello, sorridi perché per una volta senti vivo un contatto fra te e i tuoi genitori.

Ti dirigi verso il tavolo della _tua_ Casa, verso i _tuoi_ compagni.

_Non è coraggio se non hai paura._

Hai ancora paura, Neville, e lo sai anche tu.

Ma, guardandoti intorno, sai che sei troppo giovane per riuscire a trovare il coraggio che si nasconde dietro i timori infantili.

La paura è un parte di te, Neville.

Ma sei seduto a quel tavolo, come anni prima vi si erano seduti Frank ed Alice Paciock.

Il sangue non è tutto.

Ma nelle tue vene, misto al sangue dei tuoi genitori, scorre anche tutto quello che hanno avuto da donarti, quello che li ha portati verso un punto di non ritorno.

La voglia di emergere non è mai stata così forte in te, adesso che sai di essere un po’ come loro.

Dimostralo al mondo, Neville, dimostralo a loro, dimostralo a tua nonna.

Ma, prima di tutto, dimostra a te stesso di saper modulare la tua paura, e di poter diventare un uomo degno di essere chiamato tale.

Sorridi, timidamente.

È il primo passo di una lunga strada, che tu sei pronto a percorrere.

Neville. Degno figlio di Frank ed Alice Paciock.


End file.
